Kami Help Us All (We Never Needed Words Sequel)
by AngieCool
Summary: So five years after "We Never Needed Words" and Naru just sent her cute little minions, she means adorable little students of to survive Chunnin exams and is filling a little ill, and she's never ill, so she went so see Sakura who's making her tell Sasuke who's confused and she's terrified. It can't be that hard to tell Sasuke about her current condition can it?


**A/N this is a sequel (but it can stand alone) to "We Never Needed Words" as requested by a person who was "Lazy to sign in", so if you're reading this: it's long enough. Anyway, to all of my readers, enjoy **

It was five years ago when Sasuke came back. It was strange for all of us that he did half the things he had; he defeated Orochimaru, got his revenge and once he came back he helped us defeat the Akatsuki.

It turned out that the Akatsuki leader was responsible for the Uchiha massacre; that didn't turn out too well for him; Sasuke grew furious and killed him. The figurehead of the group was an Uzumaki and that really changed how I looked at the world for a time, especially when it turned out he was Ero-sannin's student, much like my father and I.

Well, Sasuke helped Konoha, as one of her Shinobi, and the alliance of the five great villages at the Kage summit. We even uncovered who ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan, and it wasn't long after when Tsunade-baachan changed many things in the village, council included.

I was promoted, a field promotion and became a Jonnin. Let's just say that the people dearest to me like Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sannin, Tsunade-baachan and my teammates were so proud and we had one hell of a party to celebrate; hey, you only turn Jonnin once. The next morning I woke up next to Sasuke, naked. Things were a little awkward after that, but we worked it all out and now we're a couple.

When Sasuke was promoted to ANBU captain I became a Jonnin instructor. So I've now got my own little minions, urg, I mean students to teach and lead down the road of life, even though I'm always late for team meetings because of one thing or another… it's usually the black cat.

Today was the day I told my cute little minions, I mean my adorable little Gennin that I will be signing them up for Chunnin exams that are being held in Konoha, and I will be doing that in a while I just have to go see Sakura first.

It didn't take me long to get to the hospital and find Sakura, she was just finishing with Hinata. When they saw me they were worried since I simply don't get sick.

The medical exam only took a few minutes and the news Sakura told me were both great and concerning. I was worried about how to tell Sasuke this, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now, I had minions, I mean Gennin to attend to. I hope I'm not making a mistake by signing them up for this; after all, we saw more death in these exams than during our missions.

It was around 8 am when I got to the bridge, two hours after I told them to meet me there. They were arguing like they do every day. I am disappointed in this, but they are a much better Team 7 than our Team 7 ever was.

"You're late!" ah the dulcet tones of my delightful minions, Gennins, I mean Gennins, they are my Gennins. I really don't want Tsunade-baachan to punch me again.

"Ma, ma! So loud, my little min… I mean mu adorable little Gennin." I said and smiled at them.

They just blinked again and shuddered, they knew something bad was going to happen to them when I was in a good mood. Kakashi-sensei told me I was the worst combination of my parents, frightening. Let's just say he and all of the people who knew my parents and their styles, pity my little Gennin.

"Ano, Naruko-sensei" that got my attention, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well, you see, my cute little students, I signed you up for Chunnin exams." I handed them some papers, "These are the forms you need to fill out and bring them to the Academy in a week, third floor, room 303." I told them cheerfully and then turned completely serious, "However, if you decide to go to the exams, it has to be your individual choice. If you decide to take this exam, do it as a team and don't do it because you don't want to disappoint your crush." they gulped and nodded their heads; at seeing that I smiled and went back to my previously cheerful behavior.

"Alright then team, let's do some exercises and get some missions before I treat you to lunch." They cheered at the thought of free food, such good little students, even if they don't like ramen and eagerly went to do their exercises.

We, my team and I, were at Ichiraku's eating the delicious ramen when my old team came. Maybe we can use our hard earned skills to see what's under Kakashi's mask, we still haven't agreed on bucktooth, tiny or giant lips. We'll find out, we have to! They all sat down and ordered their meals, all the while Sakura was shooting dark looks at me.

"Naruko' she drawled out dangerously.

"Later" I squeaked and moved closer to Sasuke, who grunted and glared at Sakura after which she backed down and Kakashi-sensei laughed.

When we looked at him we saw his bowl empty and Ichiraku owners looking awed. We missed it, again! Even my little minions were curious now. How precious. Maybe we can make it a mission or an extremely difficult exercise. I'll have to think on that. After we ate and I got Sasuke to pay for my teams' meal, we all went our separate ways.

Sasuke was quiet on the way home and I was worried. I mean, sure, he doesn't talk much. That's my job, but he was even quieter than usual. I kept trying to get some kind of sound out of him, but he simply wouldn't respond.

"Oi, Teme, what's wrong with you?" I asked him once we got home.

He looked at me, his face expressionless and just shook his head. I tried again and again but he just kept shaking his head. After about a hundred try's he seemed to have given up.

"Dobe" he said exasperated, apparently he was tired of my questions; I took it as a sign.

"What's wrong, you're usually not this quiet?" I asked him

"I... It's just; I've been given some time off. Hokage-sama said I needed some time to rest and take care of you. She told me that this morning and neither she nor Sakura would tell me why." He gave me a pointed look "and after the way Sakura acted at lunch and Kakashi's obvious amusement, it leaves me to question what is it you haven't told me."

I looked at him like I've seen him for the first time and gave him a sour look

"You realize that I haven't heard you talk that much unless it involves missions?"

He nodded and stroked my cheek.

"Don't pout, Naruko. As adorable as it is I believe you have something to tell me." He said that with a slight tug at the corner of his lips.

"I hate you" I sighed, "Well, the thing is, I found out just this morning." After I told him that he nodded so I continued, "You know how I've been feeling ill lately?" he nodded again a little unsure, "And I never get sick, but I got sick in the morning a lot lately." He nodded beginning to understand, "and I went to the hospital so Sakura could tell me what's wrong" his eyes widened slightly, "and she did a blood test" I was unsure, scratch that I was terrified of how to continue, I mean we never planned for this, we didn't even talk about this; I know what I'm going to do I just don't know about him.

"Get to the point, Dobe." He told me impatiently.

"Impregnant…" I mumbled out. He went unnaturally still.

"Sasuke" I called out.

"What?" he stammered out, "What did you say?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and fearfully watched him for a reaction.

His posture relaxed and he suddenly moved, placed me in his lap when he sat down and hugged me tightly.

"Thank Kami. I thought it was something serious." He said as he tightened his hold on me.

Once he said that I relaxed. He was fine with having a baby, I'm relieved.

"Well that was easier than expected." I said with a laugh.

He sighed. He should've expected this, this Uzumaki Naruko we're talking about, number one surprising knuckleheaded ninja. And then he laughed. It wasn't a sound I listened to a lot, it was rare, but when he laughed I enjoyed it. It was pleasant and soothing to me.

"Naru-chan, you're starring." Oh, I guess I was. I smiled sheepishly and he laughed again, this time I joined him.

We stopped laughing after a while. I was drowsy from cuddling for hours.

"So" he started, "I'm going to be a father." I nodded at that, "and you're going to be a mother." I grinned at that, "Kami help us" he said mock-seriously and I mock-glared at him for that. Then he turned completely serious and turned pale, "Kami help our poor baby if it looks like me and acts like you, or even worse, if it's a mini you." I turned pale at that too.

He did have a point. Besides there can't be a child that looks like me and acts like him, it just wasn't possible. Our poor baby! Well, we could always give him a mask like Kakashi's to wear.

"I know why Kakashi wears that mask!" I yelled out.

Sasuke jumped from his self-induced shock, rubbed his ear and mock-glared at me.

"Alright I'll bite. Why does Kakashi wear that mask?" he indulged me.

"Because his parents were having this same discussion we are now and decided to give him a mask to wear so that his baby cuteness wouldn't be seen and he wouldn't be mobbed like you were!" I finished triumphantly and moved to punch the air, but Sasuke held me in place.

"Alright, calm down. I agree it's a plausible case, but it doesn't have to mean that." He said, "But I agree, the masks sound very appealing at the moment and I assure you it will be even more appealing as the baby grows." He nodded solemnly.

I grinned at him; he was funny plotting our baby's future like this. And I laughed.

"What if it's a girl? What if our daughter looks just like you?" he was beginning to panic now.

It was funny how cool and collected Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU-captain, calm mission leader was losing his wit at the thought of having a daughter.

"I have to go ask Kakashi where he got that mask and if he won't tell me I'll make one myself." I couldn't help it I was laughing a full belly laugh now.

The look on his face once he realized what he did was priceless and I laughed some more. Oh, here comes the famous Uchiha brooding face number 6, I don't think I'll make it if he continues like this, I'm losing my breath.

Uh oh, he's giving me _that_ look. I'm in trouble now.

"So you think this is funny, Naru-chan?" he asked in a monotone voice and I gulped, "our baby's life could be in danger and you're laughing." I shook my head when he pinned me to the couch and squeaked out a pathetic "No".

"Well guess what, Naru-chan, if we don't protect our baby, fanboys and fangirls from all around the world will haunt them and they'll never be able to be proper ninja…" he was lost in thought, "I'll just have to start their training earlier than usual, yeah that's what I'll do, like father did." He cackled madly by the end.

I started shaking. This was the side Sasuke showed his enemies and I've seen it only once before, when he killed Tobi, who said he was Madara but was actually Obito, when he was trying to kill me.

"Sasuke" I called his name and held in the urge to reach for a kunai when I saw the mad look in his eyes.

"What?" he snapped, "I'm sorry" he apologized after he saw I was shaking, "Naruko", he called me and I kicked him in the stomach.

"Sasuke-kun" I told him sweetly, "When you have the urge to go mad like you just did, do it in a battlefield, away from me." By the pale face and the wide eyed look I realized I must've used the overly sweet voice I don't use as much as Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke nodded fervently, sat me in his lap, hugged me firmly around the waist with one hand and ran the other trough my hair in a soothing manner, trying to placate me for his earlier outburst.

"The next eight months are going to be hell on earth won't they?" he asked me after a few minutes, when drowsiness settles back in.

"Yeah" I murmured sleepily, "you should wait to see what it'll be like when the baby's actually born." I said softly and small smiles graced our faces.

"Really and truly, Kami help us all." Sasuke said and chuckled softly at my halfhearted attempt to punch him which I gave up on.

Yup, the next eight months, or rather, the next few years people are really going to be begging for Kami's help.

******* Five Years Later *******

I was in the hospital, ready to give birth, again. Sasuke was here trying and failing to look brave when faced with his poor little wife who is giving birth. Tsunade-baachan is doing the delivery with Sakura assisting and Ero-sannin is waiting outside with our four year old boy. It wasn't long until Sakura kicked Sasuke out of the room and returned to tending to me.

Few minutes later the world welcomed a beautiful baby girl with a powerful set of lungs… that's my girl!

"Just like her mother." Tsunade-baachan commented offhandedly.

I was too tired to argue and too eager to hold the newest addition to my family. Speaking of which, I heard Gaara and Bee were on their way to meet their niece. Sakura smiled at my eagerness; after all she remembered how I was the first time and her own reaction. Tsunade-baachan chuckled and handed me the newborn.

I was looking at my little girl when the doors opened and Sasuke came in holding a fussy little boy who looked like his father and had my eyes. He calmed down when he saw me and pointed a finger at the baby.

"What that?" he asked curiously and Sasuke scowled.

"Not what, who. Who is that" he corrected the small boy.

"Who that?" the boy repeated still pointing his finger at the baby with wide unblinking eyes that has him as one of the favorite visitors to the Hokage tower and the hospital.

"This is your little sister." I told him trying to hold my laugh in at seeing Sasuke's sour look.

"Come on, Kurama, let's meet your little sister." Sasuke said with a sigh and I laughed as a still unnamed baby girl began to gurgle at the sight of her father and big brother.

"What are we going to name her, or are you going to pull rank again, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked me a little put out.

I blushed and feigned a cough before I looked at him again.

"It was important to me. I didn't want him to be named after someone and then he would feel pressured to live up to his namesake and feel miserable for it fir the rest of his life." I told him with conviction.

"But to name a child after a demon fox?" he asked incredulously.

"What, it's not living up to a name; it's about how he has to make the name worth something, like any regular unpopular name of a random civilian. Besides no one knows Kyuubi's name, apart from us, not even the previous jailors." I said plainly and simply.

"Do I get to name her or not?" he asked after it sunk in.

"Let's ask Kurama-chan" I answered brightly and he shook his head and smiled softly down at the little boy.

"So, what will it be?" he asked the boy.

"I wonna name her Sachi" said Kurama-chan giggling completely delighted.

"That's a lovely name for your Imouto, Kurama-chan." I told the delighted child.

"Hai, hai. You be a good Aniki to your Imouto, alright" was all Sasuke said.

"Well, let the fun and games begin" I said looking at my children and watching them interact as much as they could.

All around the world people were feeling a strange shudder creep up their spines and they were all ready to repeat Sasuke's words from a few years ago: Kami help us all.

**A/N So here it is the story is done; just one of the catrilion possibilities possible. I did a little math as well and they are 23 at the start of the story and 28 at the end. So she became Jonnin at around 18-19 and then this story, and then she became Hokage sometime before having Kurama so that's all about promotions I can tell you in more detail. **

**Now I'm sure people would wonder why Naru is scared of telling Sasuke and her reaction after, it's simple, she's an orphan and she never had anything like a family before and she was afraid she was going to be left alone to raise her baby, and she would've it's hers and it's her only family, but she didn't take into consideration that Sasuke is an orphan as well and that he wants children just like she does, they never talked about it or anything they were just each other's family completely forgetting that, yes the possibility exists; now for her reaction later on, it's one of those killing intent - lash- mad look -slash- cackling -slash- pure madness, it scared her and he only used it once when he killed Tobi who tried to kill Naru, so it's understandable, besides this is peace time she hadn't fought a real one for a few years, unlike Sasuke.**

**It's not all that long; two thousand words are solid for a one-shot as far as I'm concered.**

**This story was originally written a long time ago, as in when Pain died and Tobi who we now know as Obito, but it was obvious just rearrange the letters… I always wondered… anyway, this story sat in my computer for a long time so I had to edit some parts and make it presentable for the public consumption and I hope I did that.**

**Here's the story and thank you everyone who read the story, even if you don't read the A/N, I know I don't XD**

**Review if you want to, I'd like it but hey, no one's making you.**

**Have fun,**

**AngieCool signing out**


End file.
